Reasons
by PandaStrawberry
Summary: He always had his reasons, for being alone. But being alone doesn't mean they don't care, do they? Highschool AU. Looks like Vanitas and Xion are in detention and trapped to get home on a stormy day.


**AN: Hihi! This was originally supposed to be in Preschool to Highschool but the rest of the short stories were like, 500 words long and this is like BOOM 1,200 ish ; - ; but i hope you guys enjoy it, it was fun to write this!**

**Contains: Vanshion fluff**

* * *

"How come you're never on the bus, Van?"

"Don't call me that."

"But why?"

"Reasons."

Vanitas never told Xion anything, and she was sick of being kept from secrets. She got what she wanted, and the way you get to school wasn't supposed to be important, was it? With a stubborn huff, she turned away from him and fixed her eyes on the board.

"Come on. Now that we're in… ninth grade for hecking sake, tell me! Our houses are further away from school now, and it's supposed to sn—"

"I. Don't. Care." He cut off, obviously ticked. Vanitas fidgeted around with his pencil, trying to look somewhat focused on the math lesson so he wouldn't get another detention and have to walk home even later.

Xion hushed, pouting. She threw threats on paper at him, because it's been almost twelve years of knowing not a single secret. Roxas wouldn't betray his brother from any secrets, the nice fluffball of human he was.

"You're hopeless." The ravenette muttered, slamming her face on the desk, just a little too loudly. The teacher, Mr. McWowlookatmydashingbluehair (Xion's proud of that nickname) whipped around.

"Disturbance, Little Miss Xion. You will have to serve detention because this is also the third unprepared day this week, and I was going to let it pass until you injured school property—" More and more rambling, etc., etc. At least they weren't going to get assigned homework, as the lesson was delayed so much.

Vanitas smirked, and Xion glowered back. The bell rung and both ravens trudged to their lockers.

SLAM!

"Ow, dude! My pinkie is in there—" Xion screeched, hitting Vanitas' mass of hair with a notebook.

"Boohoo, did you need it for your nonexistent violin lessons?" Vanitas bit back, teasing her failing music grade.

A blond snuck up behind his brother, clapping his hands on his shoulders. "Come on bro, she can destroy you in any relay, any sport—"

"Ew, Roxas. I'm going." The taller brother growled, stalking off.

"Roxas!" Xion giggled, opening the locker again to pull out her throbbing finger.

"You're gunna be late for the bus. Don't worry about Vanitas, I think he's going off to detention and thinking over how cruel he is." Winking, Roxas took her forearm and helped her up.

"Actually," Xion whispered sheepishly, "I got detention too."

"No way," Roxas groaned. "Good luck being in the same room as him. I'll see you tomorrow. You going to be alright? It's going to storm tonight."

"Fine. Hurry up and catch the bus." When Roxas rushed away, she bit her lip nervously. It was no mystery whether her mom would be free to pick her up or not—she worked late hours, especially on Fridays, and her dad—well, she should just put it as, he wasn't a part of her life anymore.

Walking into the music room, she plopped herself down on the piano seat and scribbled in more counting and notes for music class. Forty-five minutes passed, and she was about ready to leave-

"My sanctuary, my sanctuary, yeah…"

That was strange, was the stereo on? No, there was no background music… just a soft violin, with a sound so brilliant and clear. There was only one violin that expensive and pretty sounding.

"Vani." She whispered. The music stopped.

"Oh hell no," a voice replied, clearly embarassed. "You didn't hear anything."

"That's you—heh. Should've known." Xion raced to behind the music shelf, and there he was, golden eyes glaring at her. "I gotta go. Are you staying?"

"Yeah. Alone."

She blinked, and left into the hallway. Lights were flickering, and a sudden crash of thunder attacked her ear drums. _It's going to storm, like Roxas said._

Within a minute of stepping outside, she was stuck in a flurry of snowflakes, which chewed at her cheeks and gnawed at her hands. Shuddering, she began the long walk home, which included the small woodland…

Falling.

She wasn't sure how it happened, but being blinded by snow for a few seconds let her trip across icing on the creek stones. It tore through her jeans and it looked like it was bleeding… but it was too dark to be sure.

"Crap. Crap crap crap, oh man…" She curled up and willed the pain to numb faster, and then screeched when someone seemed to lift her from her underarms.

"Can you shut up, noisy?" Golden eyes flickered in from the darkness, illuminating none other than Vanitas' face.

"Urk… Van-Vani." She choked out, stumbling to fall on his chest. He took a few steps forwards, holding on to her so she wouldn't fall.

"What is your nutrition label, 90% idiot, 10% dead?!" Vanitas yelled into Xion's ear.

"N-no, it was on accident! I've gotten hurt more in ice skating. Go ahead, I'll be fine. I'll wait here—"

His voice lowered to a harsh whisper. "You're crazy. Why are you walking?"

"The real question is why are you following me?"

"I… I came after you, because I saw you leave but you didn't have a ride."

"Ah…"

"It doesn't mean anyth—"

"CHOO!" It was a loud sneeze, followed by a shudder. She grasped Vanitas' coat, trying to get her face away from the whipping wind.

"Xi…" he mumbled into her hair. "Can you stand by yourself for a little?"

"I can stand by myself for a lot," Xion announced, defiant. She let go of his coat, and he unzipped it and held it open, though he only wore a thin shirt underneath. "…Are you sure you weren't defining your own nutrition label earlier?"

"Just… Do I have to do everything for you?" Vanitas took her hand, remembering to be careful with her pinkie, and stuffed her in so she could hide between his coat and body. After that, she silently held onto him, falling sleepy with the warmth.

They soon arrived at Xion's house, where Roxas was waiting, staring at his boots.

"Don't even thank me," Vanitas grumbled, slightly embarrassed about carrying her around.

Xion merely giggled, stood on her tiptoes and gave him a somewhat frozen peck. Then the ravenette bounced away, trying to hide her knee and limp, up to Roxas.

"Worried about 'cha," Roxas chattered. "Hope you didn't die from too much Vanitas."

"I'm perfectly fine," Xion grinned. "Now, where's that cake mix we wanted to make?"

Roxas smiled, taking out the box from his plastic paper bag, and they entered her house.

Before shutting the door, the ravenette made sure she got Vanitas blushing.

_Maybe, just maybe, he had a new reason to walk home now._


End file.
